WAY TO SCHOOL
by kurokurokarasu-chan
Summary: PERTEMUAN PERTAMA KAMI DI BAWAH POHON SAKURA
1. Chapter 1

WAY TO SCHOOL

SMU Karakura menasuki semester baru. Pohon sakura yang berderet di jalan menuju SMU Karakura menggugurkan bunganya seolah menyambut datangnya semester baru. Dan di pagi yang baru itu, seorang cewek bernama Kuchiki Rukia dating untuk memulai masa SMU yang baru. "Kira-kira akan dapat teman seperti apa ya?" Tanyanya. Dengan semangat Rukia menuju kelas barunya.

"KYAA!! KYA!!" Terdengar suara teriakan histeris yang mengejutkan dirinya. Sontak dia langsung menoleh, Ada apa sih?" Pikirnya. "KUROSAKI!! ABARAI!! HITSUGAYA!!!" Mereka memanggil nama orang yang mereka soraki. "Wah mereka itu keren ya!!"

"Iya, tapi si Kurosaki itu belum pernah punya pacar ya? Jadi penasaran dengan Kurosaki!"

"Padahal populer, sayang sekali ya…" Terdengar beberapa siswi yang berbisik. Karena meresa tidak tertarik dengan topik itu, Rukia meninggalkan tempat berisi orang-orang yang deperti itu dan menuju ke kelasnya. "Mereka pasti laki-laki yang berpikir semua bias di dapat dengan mudahnya." Piki Rukia sebal.

Sesampainya di kelas ,"NGG anu permisi boleh duduk di sebelahmu?" Tanya seorang cewek dengan lembut. "Boleh saja. Siapa namamu? Aku Kuchiki Rukia!!" Rukia semangat.

" Terima kasih aku Hinamori Momo, Salam kenal!"

Senang sekali rasanya bias dapat teman baru, Pikir Rukia. Dan hari pertamapun berakhir dengan mulusnya. Sesampainya di rumah.." Kakak aku pulang!!" Rukia melepas sepatunya. Inilah Kakakku Kuchiki Byakuya, seorang guru SMP, yang handal membuat murid wanitanya terpaku. " Bagaimana sekolahmu? Dapat teman baru? Tanya Byakuya datar. " Menyenangkan sekali!!! Aku dapat teman baru Namanya Hinamori, ceweknya manis sekali lhoo…!" Kataku semangat.

Keesokan paginya saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke sekolahnya, Rukia melihat seekor anak burung yang terjatuh dari sarangnya di atas pohon dekat gerbang SMU karakura. Rukia mendekat kasihan kau mencari ibumu ya?" Tanyanya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya pasti akan aku kembalikan kau di sarangmu." Rukia mengambil anak burung yang terjatuh.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan tampaklah sang tokoh yang diidam-idamkan oleh gadis di SMU Karakura, dialah Kurosaki Ichigo. Sang tokoh yang sedang jalan dengan santainya menuju ke SMU, tanpa sengaja melihat sang gadis yang sedang dalam misi mengembalikan anak burungnya nun jauh di ujung pohon sakura. "CIAP!CIAP!CIAP! Terdengar suara anak burung yang sedang menanti induknya nun jauh di ujung sana. "Nah kalau begini kau tidak akan kesepian lagi kan." Katanya lembut pada anak burung itu. Saat hendak turun ada suara yang mengagetkanya.

"OI! Kau sedang apa di sana?" Tannya sang tokoh. "DHIEGG!" Jantung Rukia hamper copot. Akibatnya Rukia terpeleset jatuh." KYAAAA!!" Teriaknya seolah hamper mati. "HEEI!" Ichigo dengan sigap menangkap Rukia yang jatuh. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Rukia angin bercampur guguran bunga sakura menerpa wajah kedua orang itu. Sejenak mereka Saling berpandangan.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Angin bercampur harumnya sakura menerpa wajah kedua orang yang saling berpandangan itu. Ichigo membuka matanya, dilihatnya sesosok cewek cantik bermata violet yang memandanganya.

"Cantik banget…" pikirnya.

Sedangkan Rukia menatap Ichigo bukan karena terpaku, melainkan karena berfikir "kenapa orang aneh ini tidak segera menurunka aku???"

Dan disaat yang berbahagia sebelah pihak itulah dating sang anak babon, dialah ABARAI RENJI.

"BLETAK!" dia memukul kepala Ichigo.

"AHHHK!!! SAKIIT!" Ichigo menengok ke belakang. "Apa-apaan lo!!?" Tanyanya marah. "Sakit begooo!!" Katanya yang melihat Renji tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanyta Renji.

"Ini…" Ichigo hendak menengok. Tapi belon sempat nengok sudah ada tangan yang menghantam Ichigo.

"ADUH!" Sekali kagi Ichigo berteriak.

"Pasti sakit tuh.." Renji berkomentar.

"Turunkan aku!!" Rukia ketus.

"Kau ini kasar sekali!! Padahal sudah kutolong juga.." Ichigo mengusap pipinya. "Eh rambut orange, denger ya. Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu. Lagi pula kau kan yang mengagetkan aku. Jadi dari awal kau yang salah." Rukia mengemukakan pendapatnya. "Siapa suruh kau kaget?! Aku kan Cuma Tanya sedang apa kau di sana? Habis mana ada gadis dari SMU Karakura yang naik pohon!!" Ichigo balas mengejek.

"Memang apa urusanmu? Terserah aku mau manjat gunung kek, mau manjat pohon kek! Memang kau ini siapa? Jangan sok mengaturku!!" Rukia memelototi Ichigo.

"APAAA!!! Kau ga kenal siapa gue??!" Tanya Ichigo ga percaya.

"Ya gue kenal siapa loe!! Loe itu cowok berambut orange yang ga tau diri yang suka mengatur kehidupan orang laen, di tambah lagi ga mau ngakuin kesalahan sendiri." Kta Rukia.

"Kau ini memeng tidak kenal Kurosaki Ichigo???" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia diam, akhirnya dia sadar juga siapa aku. Piker Ichigo.

"Hmpfff…kurosaki strawberry? Bwahahahaha!!!" Rukia tertawa.

" Kau salah baca namaku bodohh!!" Ichigo ga terima.

" Hei kalian sudahlan inikan di tempat umum. Jangan buat malu." Kata Renji yang tidak tahan dengan suasana yang sedang terjadi di hadapanya.

"DIAM KAU RAMBUT MERAH!!"kata mereka bersamaan.

Setelah mendengar perkataan kedua tokoh, muncullah tanda kerut di dahi Renji. "APA YANG KALIAN KATAKAN TENTANG RAMBUT KERENKU INI HAH???"

Dan akhirnya ketiga orang itupun ikut bertengkar ala anak kecil.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"TENG! TENG! TENG!" bunyi bel masuk terdengar. Ketiga orang itu berhenti bagaikan waktu yang terhenti.

"GAWAAATTTT!!!" dan bagaikan waktu yang berlangsung cepat, mereka lari terborit-birit menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

Rukia membuka pintu kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa, untunglah gurunya belum dateng. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dia duduk. "Kuchiki, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinamori. "Ya…hosh" Rukia mengatur nafasnya. "Tadi kau hampir terlambat ya? Kenapa?"

"Tadi ada orang yang menyeblakan yang mau menghadangku." Rukia masang tampang sebalnya.

Sementara itu Ichigo dan Renji,"Kalian terlambat!!! Berdiri di koridor selama jam pelajaranku!!" Sesosok guru berambut putih panjang bernama ukitake memandang kedua orang itu. "Baik!!" Jawab Renji dan Ichigo pasrah. " Padahal kelihatanya baik gitu.." bisik Ichigo. Renji mengangguk kecil.

"Apa yang kalian katakana?" Ichigo dan renji merasakan hawa Iblis yang kuat.

"TI..TIDAK!! Kami tidak bilang apapun." Kedua orang itu buru-buru menbuka pintu dan keluar ke koridor. "Kau sih!!" Kata Renji. "Ini semua salah cewek itu, gara-gara dia kita jadi di hukum begini!!" Renji menggerutu. "Tapi, cantik sih.." Kata Ichigo. "A…APA!! Apa yang kau katakana barusan?!" Renji tidak percaya. "Aku tidak bilang apapun. Kau salah dengar kali!!" Ichigo mengelak . meski begitu ada semu merah di pipinya. Renji yang melihatnya pura-pura ga tau dan tersenyum.

***

"Aku pulang!" Rukia membuka pintu. Di sana tampak sang kakak, Byakuya Kuchiki. "Kau sudah pulang! Gimana di sekolah tadi?" Tanya Byakuya lembut. "AHH!! Menyebalkan!! Hari ini aku ketemu orang yang menyebalkan!! Gara-gara orang itu aku hamper terlambat." Rukia menggerutu. "Orang itu laki-laki atau perempuan." Tanya Byakuya.

"Jangan bicarakan laki-laki berambut orange yang ga mau ngakuin kesalahannya!!" Kata Rukia. "Ohh, jadi dia laki-laki ya?" Kata Byakuya dengan nada yuang sedikit menggoda(wekas! Byaku dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda mustahil. Yah ini kan Cuma fic ha ha ha).

"Sudahlah! Kakak ini!!! Aku mau mandi dulu!" Kata Rukia. Dia lari meninggalkan Byakuya.

Hisana..lihatlah, adikmu tumbuh besar dengan wajah yang sama sepertimu. Byakuya memandang Rukia dan tersenyum. "Sampai kapan aku menyembunyikan semua ini darinya?" Tanya Byakuya dalam hati.

***

Keesokan paginya, sang tokoh(Kurosaki Ichigo) dan sang gadis(Kuchiki Rukia) berpapasan di depan gerbang sekolah. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan, tapi sang gadis memilih untuk mengakhirinya denga bersikap cuek pada sang tokoh.

sang tokoh merasa kaget dan tak terima jika dirinya di cuekin mendekat tergesa-gesa pada dang gadis. "HEII!! MONYET!!! Jangan lari kau !!!" Teriaknya. Tapi Rukia tak merespon. "DASAR MONYET PEREMPUAN INI!!! Dia udah bikin gue dihukum pak Ukitake kemaren. Sekarang dia mau lari gitu aja!! Jangan harap!! Monyet!" Geram Ichigo dalam hati.


	4. Chapter 4

Dengan langkah geram Ichigo mendekati Rukia, "Hei kau monyet perempuan!!!!" Ichigo menarik bahu Rukia. Rukia yang kaget kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"BRUAGH!!! GEDEBUGH!!!" Terdengar suara beruntun.

Tapi rasanya ko ga sakit ya? Tanya Rukia dalam hati. "HOI! Berat tau!!! Cepetan berdiri!!" Rukia mendengar suara Ichigo. Rukia langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "HYYYAAAAHH!!" Dia melompat. Reaksinya gitu amat sih…Ichigo agak tersinggung. "A…apa yang kau lakukan sih?!" Rona merah mulai terlihat di wajah Rukia. "Aku kan Cuma memanggilmu!!! Kau tidak merespon!!!" Balas Ichigo. Ya kau harus berlutut minta maaf padaku, gara-gara kau aku dihukum Pak Ukitake kemaren….geram Ichigo dalam hatinya.

"Di mana-mana kalau panggil itu ya namanya!! Memang tadi kau panggil namaku?" Rukia menatap Ichigo. "Ka ga sih, aku tidak tau namamu." Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya. "Lalu kenapa kau panggil aku?"

"Kalau bertemu denganku…jangan pura-pura ga kenal…"Ichigo menunjukan rona merah di wajahnya. Sejenak suasana hening.

"Tapi emang ga kenal kahan." Ucap Rukia ketus membuat Ichigo shock. Ni cewek ga pernah ngerti juga….Ichigo rasanya pingin banget nyubit Rukia.

"TENG!!TENG!!TENG!!"

"Sudah dulu ya…" Rukia buru-buru lari. "HEI SIAPA NAMAMU???" Teriak Ichigo. Rukia menoleh, "Kuchiki!!! Kuchiki Rukia!!!" Katanya.

Ichigo terdenyum. Jantungnya berdetak, duh!!! Kan ini pelajaranyana si Ukitake itu lagi??? Kenapa aku sampai melongo di sini dan melupakanya? Aku juga lupa minta dia berlutut!!! Ahhhh aku ini kenapa???

***

"WHATS UP MAN!!!" Renji mengejutkan Ichigo. "Dhieeg!!!" jantung Ichigo melompat. " Gila lu? Kalo aku mati gimana hah?" Tanyanya marah. "Tumben kaget biasanya kan kaga pake ekspredi.." Toushirou pengiisan. "Cerewet ah!!!" Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Paling juga lagi mikirin cewek yang kemarin."Renji. "Cewek yang mana?' Tanya toushirou penasaran.

"Jangan ngawur!!! Kalian piker aku ini seperti kalian? Aku ini orang berwibawa yang masih punya banyak kerjaan laen…"Ichigo datar. "Hei Ichigo cewek yang kemarin nyariin tuh." Kata Renji. Cewek yang kemarin? Maksudnya Rukia? Ichigo buru-buru noleh.

Matanya terbuka lebar saat dia tau bahwa yang dilihatnya bukanlah Rukia, melainkan hantu nenek yang berlumuran darah. " Hallo cuu.. gimana kabarnya." Sapa nenek itu. "Ngapoain lagi?" Tanya Ichigo. "nenek kan Cuma mau Tanya Rumah nenek.." Nenek itu tersenyum. "Mana kutau?!!! Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu!! Jadi aku pasti tidak tau rumahmu!!" Ichigo menyipitkan matanya. "Kalao gitu ya sudah, dasar ganteng-gsnteng kok galak!!" Nenek itu mengumpat. Dia ngelonyor pergi sambil menggrumel.

"SIAL KALIAN!!! Menipuku!!!" Ichigo menjitak Renji dan Toushirou.

"Hei siapa yang bohong!!! Kau kira cewek yang kemaren itu Cuma anak pemanjat itu?!" Renji tertawa. "Lain kali perhatikan sekelilingmu, kau kan popular di dunia hantu." Toushirou ikutan mengejek. "Baru kali ini ku lihat kau peduli ppada cewek laen." Renji menyenggol Ichigo." Siapa bilang?" Tanya Ichigo. "Kau kira berapa banyak cewek yang melihat dari jendela itu? Memang kau pernah perhatiin mereka?" Tanya Renji. "AHHH sudahlah jangan ganggu aku lagi.!!!" Ichigo meraung. "HAHAHAHAH!!! Ayo Toushirou jangan ganggu orng yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kita ke kantin saja~" Rernji cekikikan. "Jangan menyerah temanku." Toushirou berbisik. Memangnya siapa yang jatuh cinta? Piker Ichigo sebal.


	5. Chapter 5

Author : kuro~chan desune!

Yo minna! By the way, maaf ni baru nulis yang namanya apalah ini..sebenarnya ni fic pertama q..he he he, jadi maaf ya klo agak gaje and jelek *mata blink2* ngg mau bilang apa ya? Ya pokoknya gitu deh,

Ni fic updatenya lama banget! Maaf ya, bagi yang suka ma fic ni! Benar-benar maaf!

Ni fic sebenarnya di rumah uda banyak chapter yang numpuk, he he he…uda ada banyak kependem dah idenya, tapi banyak halangan, mulai dari persiapan ujian, persiapan masuk SMA, liburan juga buat manga, sibuk dah! Btw yang suka buat manga add aq di fb : shikuromi_ ato twitter izuru_chan

Ja matta! Kapan2 kita jumpa lagi, doa'n mudah-mudahan, ni fic bisa selesai secepatnya. Amin!

Renji ma hitsugaya malah keras ketawanya, "loe pikir cowok kemaren yang bertengkar ma loe di taman? Gya ha ha

a ha ha,!" Renji.

"a…apaan mangsud loe?"

"mangsud? Segitu gugupnya ya? Ampe salah bicara!" Renji cekikian "pokoknya kalian salah paham!" sangkal ichigo. "mukanya merah tuh." Hitsugaya menggoda. "GRRRRRR" Ichigo menggeram. Dia melihat Renji dan Hitsugaya keluar dari kelas dengan wajah memerah menahan tawa.

Sekembalinya mereka ke kelas,

Denagan wajah cemberut padahal gengsi ichigo membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Bantuin gue dong…" katanya ragu-ragu

"Bantuin apa'an?" Hitsugaya pura-pura ga tau. Begitu pula Renji. "Ngg itu soal cewe' kemaren." Ichigo malu-malu. "Ngg itu soal cewe' kemaren." Ichigo berbisik dengan wajah merah. "Cewe' yang mana?" goda renji. "Jangan pura-pura ga tau!" Ichigo menjitak kepala kedua temanya.

"Iya! Iya ngerti kog'" mereka menepuk bahu Ichigo. Mereka tersenyum.

Beberapa hari kemudian,

"kita lakukan langkah pertama amatir." Renji mengacungkan jempolnya. "minta no hpnya dan ajak dia kencan! Jangan gagal, monyet aja bisa!" Dorong Hitsugaya.

Dengan berbagai persiapan mental, akhirnya sang tokoh melangkah dengan mantap ke arah sang gadis. Jarak mereka hanya tinggal 2 m saat kemudian ada rombongan gadis yang menyerbu Ichigo dan membuat Ichigo terbawa arus cinta sepihak. Renji dan Hitsugaya melongo melihatnya.

HARI PERTAMAPUN GAGAL DENGAN MULUSNYA

Keesokan harinya, Ichigo memutuskan menunggu rukia di tempat pertama mereka bertemu, di bawah pohon sakura. Tapi rukia tidak kunjung datang. "Ni cewek telat ato bolos?" pikirnya kesal. Kaki gue ampe kaku….pikirnya. cinta itu butuh pengorbanan,..

Sampe pulang sekolah ichigo tak bertemu Rukia. "Kenapa ga masuk? Jangan-jangan dia ga masuk gara-gara sakit.

"Gimana?" Tanya Renji. Ichigo menggeleng. "Kayaknya dia ga masuk habis, gue tungguin dari tadi ka ga dating-dateng.." Katanya lesu.

Ichigo memutuskan beli majalah kesayangannya 'ANIMONSTER'. Hatinya agak enakan melihatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak ketika melihat siluet nyata. Benarkah itu? Benarkah yang kulihat itu? Ichigo mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok itu.

"RUKIA!" katanya. Rukia menoleh.

"Strawbery.." katanya.

"ngapain kau di sini? Kenapa tadi ga masuk?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku beli makanan, sekaligus obat buat kakak, kakakku demam jadi aku merawatnay karena kami Cuma tinggal berdua. "begitu ya.." Kata Ichigo. Perasaan yang hangat,….pikirnya. "EH aku antar pulang ya." Kata Ichigo. Rukia merasakan keanehan.."Y…YA..deh…" Katanya ragu. Ichigo tersenyum kecil dan tentu saja Rukia tak mengetahuinya. Saat ingin berkata-kata tiba-tiba Ichigo di kaghetkan dengan Rukia yang ambruk di depanya. "RUKIA!" Pekiknya.


	6. aku tak tau perasaan apa ini

Ketika sadar Rukia yang pingsan sudah ada di pelukan Ichigo. "Rukia!" Pekiknya. Di ceknya kening Rukia, panas, badanya panas sekali. Mana ga tau rumahnya lagi! Harus bagaimana? Pikirnya panic.

Kenapa aku selalu gagal ketika aku punya ke beranian untuk menyatakannya! Apakah ini adalah nasib seorang tokoh sepertiku! Hei author! Jangan buat aku jadi lebih menderita!

Author: terima aja deh…hidup itu ga selalu lurus bro! tak usah menggebu-gebu..santai aja kayak author ini, tar tau-tau udah bahagia. Kwkwkwkwkwk ! *gomen* XD

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan. Dia mendapati ruangan putih, "apa aku sudah mati ya?" Tanyanya.

"kau itu! Kau masih bernafas berati kau masih hidup'kan." Kata Ichigo.

"je…jeruk! Sedang apa kau di sini?" kata Rukia ketika melihat Ichigo di sampingnya. "kau masih Tanya sedang apa? Kau tadi tiba-tiba pingsan! Badanmu panas! Aku tidak tau di mana rumahmu! Aku tidak tau nomor telepon keluargamu! Dan kau masih nanya ngapain aku di sini?" Geram Ichigo sembari menghitung hal-hal yang dikatakanya. "Kau kira tadi itu aku tidak khawatir?" Tambahnya.

Khawatir? Jadi orang ini khawatir padaku? Kenapa? Bukankah dia membenciku? Tapi tadi rasanya aku merasakan sesuatu sebelum pingsan…sesuatu yang hangat…ah mungkin itu Cuma perasaanku saja. Aku'kan sedang demam.

"Kurosaki makasih sudah menolong dan mengkhawatirkanku, aku benar-benar tertolong." Rukia tersenyum lembut pada Ichigo.

"ng…y..ya…" Ucap Ichigo sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Huft hampir saja. Tadi itu apa sih? Silau sekali! Katanya. Dia mengusap dahinya. "Hei…ng..ng..kapan-kapan mau jalan bareng?" Tanya Ichigo. Rukia mendongak, "ngapain?" tanyanya. "Sudahlah! Jawab saja! Mau tidak!" Tanya Ichigo. "i…iya deh.." Jawab Rukia. Kenapa dengan orang ini? Jiwanya eror ya? Pikirnya.

"hei, kau tau nomor telepon keluargamu tidak….biar kuhubungi,.." Ichigo ,mengeluarkan handphonenya. Rukia memberitahuakannya. Setelah Ichigo menelfon Byakuya dia memandang Rukia. "Nomor HP-mu berapa?" Katanya gengsi. Padahal dalam hati dia berfikir ini kesempatan. "ga punya…" Kata Rukia. Tiba-tiba firasat Ichigo tidak enak…"apa maksudmu?"

"ga punya HP,.." jawabnya singkat.

ZLEB! Rasanya ada yang menancap di hatinya. Mana ada yang seperti itu! "ya sudahlah!" Ichigo pura-pura tenang. "ya, aku mau pulang dulu…sebentar lagi kakakmu akan datang…beristirahatlah." Kata Ichigo. "yang tadi itu,…kau janji jika lain kali kau akan pergi denganku,,," Kata Ichigo. "Terserah kau saja, tapi terima kasih,..Kurosaki." Kata Rukia.

Ichigo membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit, keluar dan menutupnya. Di wajahnya tersungging senyum. Perasaan bahagianya terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang tersenyum lepas dan memerah. Dia berlari kecil, saking bahagianya sampai tak sadar jika ada seseorang di hadapanya dan ditabraknya. "Maaf!" Kata Ichigo spontan.

Dilihatnya sosok yang di tabraknya, seorang laki-laki yang berambut hitam panjang dengan warna matanya yang ungu dan tak berekspresi.

"Tak apa, lain kali hati-hati ya." Pria itu menampakan ekspresinya dengan senyuman yang tersungging di wajahnya. Laki-laki itu adalah Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo menundukan kepalanya dan berbalik pergi.

Byakuya masuk ke ruangan rukia. "Imouto! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Bykuya.

"NII~SAMA! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Kata Rukia. "tadi temanmu menelfon, katanya kau tadi pingsan, nii~sama langsung menuju kemari." Byakuya duduk di samping Rukia. "Aku juga tidak tau, sepertinya aku juga sakit."

" Hah, untung ada orang baik yang mengabariku, aku harus berterima kasih pada orang itu." Kata Byakuya. Rukia mengangguk. "rasanya kau senang sekali, kenapa? Seperti anak laki-laki berambut orange yang kutabrak tadi.." Kata Byakuya.

"Anak berambut orange?" Tanya Rukia. Byakuya mengangguk. Setelah mendengar hal itu, tiba-tiba perasaan Rukia jadi aneh, dan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. "Kenapa aku juga jadi ikutan senang begini ya?" pikirnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Byakuya. Rukia mengangguk.

"kakak menyukai orang itu seperti apa?" Tanya Rukia. Byakuya memandang Rukia dan tersenyum. "entahlah, kau akan mendapat 100 jawaban yang berbeda jika menanyakan hal ini pada 100 orang yang berbeda. Jadi kakakpun tak bisa mendefinisikanya dengan baik. Akupun tidak tau kebenaranya. Tapi kalau kau ingin tau kau harus menemukanya sendiri." Byakuya mulai merasa ada sesuatu dengan imouto-nya. "Memangnya aku bisa menemukanya?" Tanya Rukia."Kalau kau ingin menemukanya, kau hanya harus mencintai seseorang kok…" Byakuya tersenyum. "Kakak kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Tidak aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan imouto-ku ini." Byakuya tersenyum. "aneh? Memang apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Rukia. "Tak terasa kini imouto telah tumbuh dewasa…" Byakuya mengusap kepala Rukia.

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya, tapi hari ini bukanlah hari yang biasa bagi seorang Kurosaki. Semangatnya naik turun memikirkan rencana kencan pertamanya dengan Rukia. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, membayangkan reaksi Rukia.

"Toushiro! Kau dengar suara bedug kaga?" Tanya Renji.

"Bego ini belom dzuhur, mana mungkin ada bedug."

"terus ini suara apa'an? Kayak bedug!" Renji makin penasaran.

"kaga tau juga, tapi emang suaranya kayak bedug…" kedua orang itu mencari suara dentuman yang terdengar seperti bedug. Dan kedua orang itu bisa memastikan asal suara itu berasal dari Kurosaki Ichigo. "Ngapain dia?" Tanya Renji. Toushirou hanya menggeleng. Dengan ragu Renji dan Toushirou mendekati Ichigo. Mereka merasa ada aura aneh di sekitar Ichigo.

"Ngapain loe?" Tanya Renji.

"Gimana dong?" Ichigo gugup.

"Apanya yang gimana? Apa obat loe abis?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Bukan itu! A..a..a…aku.. mau kencan sama Rukia." Kata Ichigo akhirnya.

"WHOOOAAAAA! Kemajuan besar loe! Kapan?" Tanya mereka semangat.

"Ga tau…" Jawab Ichigo singkat. "Dasar amatir ini! Kenapa ga mikir dulu sih!" saking kesalnya Renji menjitak kepala jeruk Ichigo. "ADOWWW!" Pekik Ichigo. "GINI-GINI GUE MIKIR TAU!" Bentaknya.

" nii~sama aku pulang…." Kata Rukia. Aneh biasanya kakak sudah pulang tapi kenapa hari ini rasanya sepi. " Kakak kau sudah pulang'kan…" Tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Srek.." Rukia menengok ke bawah ketika dia menyadari ada yang diinjaknya. Ditengoknya benda itu. Ternyata itu adalah selembar foto. Di pandanginya foto itu. Tetapi dia merasa aneh dengan foto itu. Dalam foto itu, Byakuya bersama seorang gadis, dan…wajah gadis itu sangat mirip dengan Rukia. "Aku?" Tanya Rukia. Bukan, itu bukan aku, tapi siapa? Kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali denganku? Kakak masih muda mungkin usianya sama denganku saat itu. Lalu siapa gadis yang ada di foto ini? Rukia mulai kebingungan.

"Aku pulang!" Terdengar suara Byakuya.

"nii~sama.." Kata Rukia.

"Rukia…..kau…" kata Byakuya ketika melihat Rukia memegangi benda yang di carinya. Jantungnya berdetak. "Kak ini punyamu?" Tanya Rukia. Byakuya berjalan perlahan kea rah Rukia, dan meraih foto itu. Hisana…..kata Byakuya dalam hati.

"Kak siapa gadis yang bersamamu itu?" Tanya Rukia.

Jantung Byakuya makin berdetak ketika Rukia menanyakan hal itu.

_Apa yang harus dijawabnya._


End file.
